Urubatousatsujin... Advanced!
by Hostiledude
Summary: Another tournament is held in the Flame of Recca World... However, this one is fated to become just a massive crossover battle of every anime imaginable! Read and review or feel my wrath!!!
1. Uruha-Ruin Team... Captured!

DISCLAIMER: Not many of the characters portrayed in this fic belong to me, and all the ones that don't obviously belong to someone else. I am not making any profit off this, so if you try to sue me, I'll resurrect Hitler and smite you. My characters are copyrighted.  
WARNING: This fic contains graphic violence, adult language, and maybe some other stuff. Don't read it unless you believe you can handle it...  
NOTE: Contact me at hostiledude666@neovampire.com  
NOTE2: Hail Hitler! Hail Stalin!  
  
  
  
  
[Scotty suddenly bursts in, followed by the insane Mokuren.]  
  
Scotty: Urgent news, milord! It seems we have some trespassers on our la-  
Mokuren: Three of them are women!  
Akron: [faces his generals] I want you to retrieve them alive. I wish to test their skills in the tournament; they may be worthy of becoming Uruha members.  
Scotty: As you wish, Lord.  
  
[Scotty and Mokuren leave the room.]  
  
Mokuren: You can deal with this one, kid!  
Scotty: You were assigned to it also!  
Mokuren: I don't like doing jobs unless I get to kill some bitches! [walks away]  
Scotty: [thinking] Now I have to get them all by myself!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
[Fam, Ihrie, Rasha, Migel, and Galuff are walking along in a valley.]  
  
Ihrie: I thought you said that map was legitimate!  
Galuff: It had to have been; I paid a fortune for it! You just read it wrong!  
  
[Scotty suddenly jumps out of the bushes to the side of them.]  
  
Scotty: You!  
Rasha: What is it?  
Scotty: Come with me to compete in a tournament or I'll have to hurt you!  
Fam: I don't want to be in a tournament! I hate having to hurt people!  
Scotty: [draws a claymore] That's too bad! You'll just have to die now!  
  
[Scotty charges toward Fam, but Ihrie steps out in front of him, disarms him, and kicks him back.]  
  
Ihrie: I guess you're not as tough as you think you are!  
Scotty: Damn! [shouting] Magensha! I need your help!  
  
[Suddenly Magensha appears.]  
  
Magensha: I figured that you would need some help, my feeble ally! Leave now; I'll take care of this.  
Scottie: Hai. [nods and leaves]  
  
Migel: I hope for your sake that you're stronger than he was!  
Magensha: Shut up, mortal! I shall end this quickly!  
Fam: Don't worry! I'll get him! [mutters an incantation and blasts at him with fire]  
Magensha: Ha! [flies through the fire and punches Fam in the face, knocking her out]  
Ihrie: Leave her alone! [slashes Magensha, causing no damage]  
Magensha: [punches Ihrie in the stomach and uppercuts her in the face to finish her off]  
Rasha: Let's get him, Migel! [throws several enchanted knives]  
Migel: [runs at Magensha from behind]  
Magensha: [laughs as the knives bounce harmlessly off his mask, and whirls around to knock out Migel with a punch combo]  
Rasha: That's it! [sends her most powerful attack spell after Magensha]  
Magensha: Weakling... [reflects her spell with a single punch]  
Rasha: Ahhh! [is knocked out by her own spell]  
Magensha: I'll return them to the Lord by sending them through my evil dimension.  
  
[Everyone suddenly disappears.] 


	2. Training with Gashakura

DISCLAIMER: The characters in this fic mostly do not belong to me, but the ones that do are copyrighted.  
WARNING: This fic contains violence, adult language, and other types of adult content.  
NOTE: E-mail me at hostiledude666@neovampire.com for praise, suggestions, complaints, hate mail, bomb threats, etc.  
NOTE2: In this fic, Ihrie has been cured of her affliction and can cast spells without turning into a mouse.  
  
[Fam, Ihrie, Rasha, and Migel wake up in a small, prison-like cell.]  
  
Rasha: Uh? Where are we?  
Migel: I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this place!  
Fam: Well, at any rate, it appears that we will have to fight in this tournament...  
Migel: I still can't believe that freak beat me, the great Migel, so easily.  
[The door suddenly swings open, revealing a giant warrior in a skeletal suit of armor. He carried over his shoulder the most massive morning star any of them had ever seen.]  
Gashakura: Greetings. My name is Gashakura, and I have been asked by Lord Akron himself to train you for the tournament, as it will be starting soon.  
Ihrie: Could you tell us something about this Lord Akron?  
Gashakura: He is the most powerful fighter in the world, and he controls everything around here. That's all you need to know for now.  
Fam: So, what are we going to be doing?  
Gashakura: [laughs] Training, of course!  
  
[Later in the day, Gashakura is taking them all on at the same time for training (there's no training like actual combat)]  
  
[Gashakura knocks back Migel, blocking Ihrie's sword attack with his forearm.]  
Gashakura: I believe you've already met my brother, Magensha.  
Rasha: He must have been that masked guy that beat us up earlier. [blasts an icy spirit at Gashakura]  
[Gashakura deflects the attack, and it hits Migel]  
Migel: Ahhhh!  
Gashakura: This is pathetic! If you can't touch me, how can you ever hope to defeat warriors like my brother one-on-one!  
Rasha: Nobody talks that way to me!  
[Rasha blasts out with all her strength with an attack that surprised everyone with its ferocity.]  
Gashakura: What the? [thinking] This is gonna hurt. I'll have to block it with my elemental weapon (magagumo?)!  
[Gashakura's Magagumo struck out at the last moment, and completely blocked Rasha's attack.]  
Gashakura: That was quite impressive! Yet it is I who shall have the last laugh!  
[Gashakura threw his morning star straight at her.]  
Fam: Look out, Ihrie!  
[With no time to dodge, Ihrie brought up her arms in a vain attempt to block. However, she was still knocked out by the 500 kg ball. (Gashakura luckily took off the spikes for training)]  
  
[They went through all sorts of training: fighting various warriors, being taught new techniques, even going on a strict martial arts diet. So by the time the day of the tournament came, they felt that they were quite ready to face all the powerful fighters. But they had no idea what kind of fight they were in for.] 


End file.
